


¿Quieres escapar conmigo?

by MaileDC



Series: ¿QSMN? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Greenberg ingresa a la preparatoria como otro adolescente normal, no planea salir de ella huyendo al continente más lejano.





	1. Y así empieza

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que leyeron QSMN ya saben más o menos de que va esto, para los que no, les aviso que pueden leerla de manera independiente y no se pierden de nada. 
> 
> Espero que les guste

Greenberg no tenía planeado, exactamente, hacerse de pareja en su primer año de secundaria. Él no era ese niño guapo, con cara sacada de revista y zapatos nuevos cada fin de semana, ese puesto ya estaba ocupado por Jackson Whittemore cuando él nació.

En realidad, no lo sabe porque nació un primero de enero bajo una lluvia digna de película del fin del mundo. Pesó casi los tres kilos y era tan rojo que parecía no tener melanina en el cuerpo, o eso creyeron hasta que dejó de llorar y empezó a comer.

Luego creció y se convirtió en un típico adolescente que usaba ropa sin importarle que opinaban exactamente los demás de su forma de vestir o por lo menos eso aparentaba. A él le encantaban sus camisetas de súper héroes y el hecho de que Stiles Stilinski de vez en cuando se detuviera a preguntarle donde las había conseguido hacia que sintiera un poquitín especial o por lo menos, durante ese minuto, no se sentía el paleto más paleto de todos los paletos.

Stiles era una buena persona, un poco extravagante, pero por alguna razón ese saco de rarezas se había conseguido a Derek Hale antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta que Derek era el tipo más guapo que iba a pisar Beacon en mucho tiempo. Greenberg no tenía esa suerte, a él Lydia Martin no le sonreía cuando pasaba a su lado ni tampoco tenía un auto viejo que por alguna razón lucía genial.

Él era Gustave Greenberg y era feliz siendo él hasta que simplemente no fue así.

Si alguien llegara y le preguntara ¿En qué momento te enamoraste del odioso profesor de Economía? Él iba a carraspear y decir que ni loco se imaginaría la idea de enamorarse de un hombre mayor, porque era mayor que ellos, tal vez unos quince años o tal vez más. Tampoco era de su interés.

Bobby Finstock era su maldito dolor en el trasero y no de la buena manera, era ese grano que te duele al colocarte la ropa pero que no sabes exactamente dónde está y por lo tanto no puedes matarlo y cuando finalmente lo logras resulta que te sale tanta sangre que casi necesitas una transfusión y sigue doliendo por unos cuantos días más. Ese era Bobby Finstock, era el profesor que lo rechazaba y lo hacía más miserable de todos.

Durante todo su primer año tuvo que soportar burlas hacia su persona, llamadas de atención por estar viendo a la pizarra y gritos sobre su manera de no correr porque al parecer a Finstock le hacía mucha gracia decirle que era el peor jugador de todos sin ni siquiera ponerlo a prueba.

Greenberg había entrenado mucho para ser titular ese año, se había raspado las rodillas más veces de las podía contar e incluso había logrado unas cuantas líneas marcaditas en abdomen. La ropa simplemente era mala, su ropa no era agua para amoldarse a su cuerpo como lo era la ropa de Isaac Lahey, él no había sido engendrado por un gigante y una diosa como Vernon Boyd, él simplemente era Gustave Greenberg, humano al 1000% pero valía la pena. Por supuesto que valía la pena, no importaba lo que Allison Argent le hubiera dicho en octavo, él era mucho más inteligente que McCall y su barbilla estaba perfectamente simétrica, gracias.

Era una pena que Finstock no se fijara en su barbilla perfecta ni tampoco lo pusiera a prueba. Él fácilmente le ganaría a Stilinski si le dieran la oportunidad, pero no la tenía y estaba bien, no iba a morirse por nunca presumirle sus dotes al odioso coach de lacrosse, al contrario, su espalda estaba perfecta todas las noches y no tenía que llevar vendas en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Greenberg: 1    Finstock: 0

Le llevó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que lo único que lograba al estar en esa clase era que lo regañaran, que le dijeran que no era bueno y que su ego quedara cada vez más sepultado. Así que decidió irse, firmó la petición de cambio de actividad extracurricular y la colocó frente al escritorio de Finstock para que la firmara.

-¿Qué es esto? -El hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello sin levantar la mirada.

-Necesito que la firme para entregarla al director y me…

-¿Qué es esto? -Finstock repitió despacio y lo miró con sus enormes y extraños ojos verdes.

-Mi cambio de actividad extracurricular -Respondió Greenberg apretando más sus dedos en la correa de su mochila.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la voy a firmar? -El coach tomó la hoja con la punta de sus dedos y la lanzó a la trituradora. -Sal de aquí, Greenberg.

Greenberg dio un pasito hacia la puerta y luego lo dio hacia atrás, dejó su mochila sobre la silla frente al escritorio y se inclinó para mirar más de cerca a su profesor.

-Estoy harto -Dijo despacio pero firme -No hay clase donde me deje participar, no importa cuán alto levante mi mano simplemente parece molestarle que yo esté en su aula. No me deja jugar y tampoco me deja entrenar, pero parece gustarle mucho decirme frente a todos que no sirvo para el equipo. ¿Pues sabe qué? Esto es todo, imprima de nuevo mi cambio de actividad y expúlseme de su maldita clase, porque a mí tampoco me hace gracia verle el maldito cabello despeinado todos los días.

Greenberg fue un niño tranquilo, casi no jugaba con lodo y cuando su mamá le decía que era hora de entrar a casa él volvía del patio, dejaba que lo ducharan con agua tibia y se ponía la ropa que su madre había escogido para él. Siempre pedía que le leyeran el mismo cuento y no le importaba empujar la silla de ruedas de su bisabuela cuando salían de vacaciones.

Pero Bobby Finstock había logrado que ese niño quedara escondido debajo de la cama y saliera ese Greenberg que solamente su prima Natalia había logrado despertar cuando tenían siete y le dijo que su pececito era tonto e inservible porque no hacía nada más que nadar.

-¿Terminaste? -Finstock pareció abrir aún más sus ojos al mirarlo -Si lo hiciste cierra la puerta al salir.

-¿Qué? -Greenberg sintió que el aire salió de sus pulmones cuando el profesor simplemente le apuntó a la puerta.

Abandonó las clases temprano ese día. Se subió a su bici y tomó la ruta más larga a casa. Nunca antes se había sentido tan insignificante, como si todo lo que tuviera que decir no fuera nada más que el vómito de un perro. Se sintió tan impotente que ni siquiera se sacó los zapatos al entrar a casa, pisó fuerte cada madera y se lanzó a la cama a intentar asfixiarse con su almohada durmiendo boca abajo.

No sucedió, pero al día siguiente Bobby Finstock se presentó a su clase de economía perfectamente peinado.

 

 

+

 

-Greenberg -La voz de Jackson Whittemore sonó en casi toda el aula, algo lógico cuando solamente estaban ellos dos. -¿Gustave? -Jackson frunció el ceño, unos pasos detrás de él estaba Stiles toqueteando una cartulina con las diferentes capaz de la tierra. -¿Tierra a Gustave?

-Lo siento -Greenberg se acomodó los lentes y miró a Jackson -¿Dijiste algo?

-Sólo tu nombre -Jackson se recargó en el banco frente al suyo.

-No sabía que lo supieras -Greenberg tragó duró y miró a la portada de su libro.

-Estamos juntos desde el preescolar -Jackson frunció el ceño -No por ser rubio quiere decir que soy idiota.

-No eres idiota por ser rubio, eres idiota porque naciste idiota -Respondió Stiles optando por observar los libros.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Stilinski -Jackson apretó la boca y Stiles murmuró algo bajito que Greenberg no alcanzó a escuchar -Como sea, el próximo sábado son las pruebas para los titulares del siguiente año -Jackson se miró las uñas perfectamente bien cortadas -Tienes que estar ahí.

-No he sido titular este año -Greenberg movió sus dedos por la pasta de su libro.

-Exactamente -Jackson lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza -Te quiero para titular del siguiente a menos que ahora seas demasiado diva por haber ganado el concurso de química y no quieras meterte con los atletas.

Stiles se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa jugándole en los labios.

-No sabía que sabían que había concursado -Greenberg sintió que sus orejas se ponían un poco rojas.

-Espabila, Greenberg -Jackson le tronó los ojos en la cara -Que no seré inteligente, pero sé reconocer cuando alguien lo es.

-Lo que quiere decir es que te felicita por tu medalla y tu trofeo, pero también te quiere en el equipo de lacrosse -Stiles ocupó otro de los asientos -A menos que no quieras, sino quieres te lo pierdes.

-¿El sábado a qué hora? -Preguntó Greenberg optando por ‘espabilar’ como había dicho Jackson.

-A las diez -Jackson tomó su mochila -No faltes o te despides oficialmente del equipo.

-Nos vemos el sábado -Stiles le palmeó el hombro antes de irse, con Jackson rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

 

+

 

Competir contra jugadores que obviamente eran mucho más experimentados que él fue todo un reto, pero Jackson no paraba de seguirlo seleccionando una y otra vez hasta que lo colocó dentro del equipo.

-Vas a entrenar conmigo todos los jueves de cinco a seis -Ordenó Jackson -No me importa si te vas a ir a Francia o si de pronto te da diarrea, si quieres ser un buen elemento vas a estar ahí.

-Ajá -Greenberg asintió varias veces mientras Stiles, muy amablemente, le colocaba una pomada en todo el moretón de su espalda.

-Eres bueno, sólo tengo que enseñarte -Jackson respiró profundo -Y adáptate lentillas, no quiero vidrios incrustados en ojos.

Greenberg no se dio cuenta de que esa era la manera en la que Jackson mostraba su apreció a alguien hasta que vio como arrastraba a Stiles de un pie para que terminara su última vuelta al campo.

 

+

 

-Felicidades -Greenberg estuvo a punto de gritar cuando escuchó la voz de su profesor de Economía -Whittemore me dijo que finalmente sabes diferenciar entre la pelota y el palo.

-¿Eso se supone que es un chiste con albur? -Greenberg continuó acomodándose la camiseta.

Las duchas estaban ya vacías y nadie iría en un rato.

-No -Finstock hizo una mueca con los labios -Si sigues así tal vez te gradúes a tiempo.

-Joder -Greenberg se movió el cabello mojado hacia atrás -¿Es que alguna vez voy a hacer algo bien para usted?

-¿Te importa lo que yo piense? -Finstock detuvo su camino a la puerta.

-No -Greenberg se dio cuenta de la mentira en cuanto tocó la punta de sus labios -No -Repitió con más duda, pero intentando ser más convincente.

-Dilo de nuevo -El entrenador dio un paso hacia él, luego otro y hasta que sus narices estaban exactamente a la misma altura. Greenberg nunca antes había deseado tanto sacarle los ojos a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo le daba pena, porque a él le gustaban las ranas y los ojos del coach eran exactamente como los de una ranita.

-No -Repitió tomando una larga bocanada de aire. Finstock no olía a sudor o exceso de desodorante, olía a hierbabuena, césped y algo duro, como metal, pero sin llegar a serlo completamente -No me importa lo que usted piense.

-Claro -Finstock sonrió y Greenberg se plantó con más fuerza en el suelo -¿Entonces porque te presentaste para ser titular si ya lo eres en natación y ajedrez?

Greenberg sintió que su corazón se saltaba dos latidos y su voz se apagaba. Finstock tenía razón, ya no necesitaba el lacrosse, sin embargo, ahí estaba en su segundo año de secundaria listo para meterse al campo y acabar con lesión jugando algo que no le gustaba y no necesitaba. Al principio había creído que debía demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo tan bien como cualquiera, pero ¿A quién quería demostrárselo?

-Eso es, Gustave -Finstock levantó su mano y la dejó a escasos milímetros de su mejilla -Piénsalo -Le palmeó suavemente la mejilla y se retiró sin voltear hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Greenberg se quedó de pie intentando procesar lo que había sucedido instantes atrás. Finstock acababa de coquetear con él o era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Si eso era un extraño sueño creado por su subconsciente pedía despertar en ese preciso momento.

-¡Isaac! -Se dio cuenta que estaba despierto cuando las taquillas fueron invadidas por Jackson Whittemore y Isaac Lahey en condiciones que prefería nunca haber visto en su vida -Joder, chúpamela, ya.

-Tranquilo -Greenberg cerró los ojos y se giró para terminar de acomodarse su camiseta -Tenemos tiempo.

Greenberg cerró la puerta de su taquilla con fuerza -¡Eh! Seré ciego, pero no sordo.

Isaac se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y Jackson le urgió con la mano, que no tenía dentro del pantalón de Lahey, que se retirara.

 

+

 

Un sueño pesado, un desayuno que no probó y una galleta de la suerte que decía que su respuesta era sí, es el resumen del viernes de Greenberg. El día anterior se había quebrado el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y ahora tenía yeso en dos de sus dedos y por lo tanto Jackson no lo dejó entrenar, Stiles no lo dejó entrenar y Derek Hale le compró el café.

Que no es que se quejara porque Derek Hale no le compra el café a nadie y con él se detuvo específicamente con esa intención, incluso presionó los botones y lo pagó.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -Preguntó después, con esa sonrisa angelical que solamente podía pertenecer a un demonio.

-Mi mamá viene por mí, gracias -Greenberg le sonrió de vuelta porque era el novio de uno de sus compañeros y había que ser amables con todo.

-Bien -Derek le sonrió -Si necesitas algo puedes pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias -Greenberg asintió varias veces y se retiró con el café en su mano buena, en la siguiente esquina se encontró con Finstock recargado en su taquilla como adolescente coqueto de los años 50’s, algo ridículo para tener 31 y ser profesor, no estudiante. -¿Me extraña tanto en su clase que ha venido a molestarme en mi taquilla? -Preguntó intentando que el bueno humor no se le fuera, joder que Derek Hale le había ofrecido subirse al Camaro.

-¿Por qué te quebraste los dedos? -Finstock estaba tocando su silbato. -¿Te resulta divertido lesionarte, siendo titular, cuando estamos cerca del segundo partido de la temporada?

-¿Qué? -Greenberg frunció el ceño -¿Quién le dijo que fue apropósito?

-¿No lo fue? -El profesor miró sus dedos -¿Lo hiciste para tener la atención de Hale? ¿Es eso? ¿Ahora eres como otra chica de primero detrás del primer estudiante que les parece atractivo?

-¿Qué? -Greenberg sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos porque realmente ¿Qué? -La atención de Hale a mí me vale un comino, el tipo está tan pirado por Stilinski que ni siquiera sabe que el resto de la población mundial también son entes sexuales y ni siquiera cuando estuve en primero fui un crio estúpido que se cuela por el tipo guapo de la escuela. Aunque Hale también es inteligente.

-¿Entonces te gusta por inteligente? -Preguntó Finstock cruzándose de brazos.

-Joder que no -Greenberg lo movió con su codo y le dio el café para que lo cuidara mientras él escogía los libros de su siguiente clase -¿Y además que le preocupa? No va a haber un conflicto entre sus estudiantes porque le robe el novio a Stilinski, Hale jamás miraría a nadie, menos a mí.

-Hale no es estúpido.

-Obviamente.

-Si se fijaría en ti, si su novio no fuera Stilinski seguramente lo serías tú.

-¿Qué rayos quiere, profesor? -Greenberg recargó su mano en la división de su taquilla y su cabeza sobre su brazo. -Porque esto -El adolescente movió su mano mala señalando el espacio entre ellos -no es una conversación normal ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

Finstock le dio un trago al café y luego arrugó la nariz. Probablemente no le gustaba el late con mascabado, pero era el favorito de Greenberg así que no podía meterse con su café.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tener el yeso? -Greenberg se miró la mano.

-El tiempo que lo vaya a tener -Finstock nuevamente arrugó la nariz. -Whittemore no te va a dejar practicar este viernes.

-No mientras lo tenga -Greenberg metió su libro al interior de su mochila y cerró la taquilla -¿Algo más?

-Aun así, tienes que seguir yendo a la práctica.

Dicho eso, se retiró dejando a Greenberg de pie frente a su taquilla, sin café y con un extraño dolor de cabeza.

 

+

 

Greenberg se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal con él cuando se detuvo frente a la tienda de regalos y empujó la puerta con cuidado de no lastimarse los dedos. Ya no llevaba el yeso, pero todavía no podía volver al equipo de lacrosse completamente, aunque en el último partido lo dejaron entrar al inicio.

Comenzó a mirar los tontos regalos que nunca iba a recibir intentando no tocarlos demasiado o terminaría por romper algo, esa tarde llevaba sus lentes y veía con tanta claridad que casi se sentía como uno de esos chicos de película a los que la vida les sonríe.

-Greenberg -Y se acabó cuando Érica Reyes se detuvo junto a él, escote perfecto a la altura de sus pechos, pantalón de pitillo que seguramente le cortaba la circulación y unos tacones tan extraños que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban. -¿Regalo para tu chica?

-No tengo una chica -Greenberg pasó sus dedos por las barbitas de un cojín.

-Lástima -Érica le sonrió -Yo si busco regalo para mi chico -Ella continuó mirado todo a su alrededor -Aunque no me gusta nada y creo que ya le regalé suficientes tazas para diez vidas.

-¿Tazas?

-Sí, tazas -Érica puso los ojos en blanco -Le pones algún diseño, te lo imprimen y es un bonito regalo, pero creo que si meto una taza más a la casa de mi suegra me van a exiliar. Como sea -Érica se acomodó el cabello -Espero encuentres algo, te veo en clases.

Greenberg ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle que no llevaban clases juntos, ella era un año mayor. No importó, Érica salió de la tienda y él se quedó considerando la idea de comprar una taza tanto tiempo que acabó por también comprar una bolsa de dulces y una caja para envolverla.

Cuando llegó a su casa decidió esconderla o consideraría tirarla por la ventana y era una bonita taza. No todas las tazas decían ‘Peor coach del mundo’ y tenían plantada la cara de su profesor de economía.

Le pareció una buena broma hasta que se detuvo frente al cubículo de Finstock para entregarla. Estuvo dando tantos pasos frente a la puerta que casi creo una zanja, sus pies dolieron un poco y su ego lo hizo aún más cuando el coach abrió la puerta y él estaba ahí al otro lado sosteniendo una cajita café con un moño verde.

-Greenberg.

-Profesor.

Los dos se miraron a la cara antes de carraspear y ver a otro lado.

-Yo -Greenberg respiró profundo -Eh…

-¿Quieres pasar?

En algún momento Greenberg dijo que sí y Finstock cerró la puerta. Así el cubículo era el doble de pequeño, con algunos cuadros y medallas colgados en las paredes y una estantería que parecía recién construida.

-¿Broma? -Preguntó mirando a los libros, solamente puestos al azar, sin ningún orden especifico.

-O mala suerte -Greenberg dejó su mochila en la silla vacía frente al escritorio -Comienzo a acostumbrarme.

-Deberías cerrar con llave -Greenberg se giró a verlo y se dio cuenta que ahora estaban más cerca. Tenían exactamente el mismo tamaño y Finstock seguía teniendo los ojos de una rana.

-Tal vez -Finstock se encogió de hombros.

-Feliz cumpleaños -Greenberg levantó la cajita -Y no, no son tornillos, por si lo estás considerando.

Finstock abrió la caja con el mismo cuidado que un mapache y mantuvo también la misma expresión hasta que sacó la taza. Leyó atento la leyenda y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Qué? -Greenberg nuevamente giró la cabeza a los libros -Dice la verdad.

-Por supuesto -Finstock devolvió la taza a la caja y le colocó el moño dentro -¿No hay alguna tarjeta? ¿Con amor Greenberg?

Greenberg comenzó a reír en ese momento, una risa suave que murió cuando miró nuevamente a su profesor.

Para haber sido un niño tranquilo, de pronto se le hacía muy difícil seguir las reglas.

-Yo no odio a nadie ¿Sabes? -Dijo despacito -Aunque tal vez a ti si te odie un poco.

Fue el turno de Finstock para reír. Sus ojos se achicaron y su boca le demostró que podía hacer más cosas además de soplar en un silbato, como besarlo, por ejemplo.

Realmente no supo en que momento sucedió, simplemente lo hizo. Su cuerpo colisionó contra otro, sus manos se movieron al rostro de alguien más y sus lentes mataron el momento al encajarse en su nariz y en la de su profesor.

-Mierda -Finstock simplemente le sacó los lentes sin ningún cuidado y nuevamente lo besó. No fue un beso un tierno, tampoco uno que lo dejó sin respiración. Fue el tipo de beso que se le da a alguien cuando llevas tiempo queriendo besarlo, pero sabes que no puedes.

Fue un beso que dejaba claro que se quedaba ahí, en ese instante, en ese pedacito de espacio vital, sin nada más que sus labios como testigos de que realmente había sucedido.

Si a Greenberg simplemente no le hubieran gustado tanto las ranas habría sido fácil tomar sus lentes, su mochila y salir por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero siempre había sido amante de ellas y Finstock tenía unos ojos muy parecidos, le tomó mucho tiempo desenganchar sus lentes de los dedos de su profesor y todavía más tiempo juntar el valor para alejarse completamente de su boca y recordarse que no podía ser posible.

Había mucho en juego y no tenía agallas para meterse en un lugar donde obviamente no lograría salir entero.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Orejas pequeñas y rojas como dos cerezas, una fina línea de cabello color arena y la nariz más recta que había visto fue lo que vio Bobby Finstock la mañana del día de Navidad. En la mesita al otro lado de la cama había unos lentes de marco rectangular y un teléfono enorme escondido en una funda rectangular con ‘Be my light’ escrito en la parte trasera.

El adolescente se había quedado tantas veces en su habitación que la almohada ya olía a él e incluso tenía un poco de ropa limpia en los cajones. Solamente hacía falta ver un poco más de cerca para enterarse que Bobby Finstock y Gustave Greenberg estaban en una relación. Pero no era una relación normal, no podían salir juntos a la calle, Bobby no podía ser presentado en casa de Greenberg y Greenberg no podía darse el lujo de darle un beso en los pasillos de la escuela.

Y eso apestaba.

Era como si en la vida anterior hubieran sido Nazis o hubieran sido cazadores de rinocerontes. Solamente podían encontrarse en horarios fuera de clase, en lugares donde nadie los viera y por poco tiempo. En ocasiones podían permitirse encerrarse en el departamento, mirar algunas películas y preguntarse porque rayos estaban juntos.

Greenberg amaba sentarse a ver películas de Súper Héroes, Finstock prefería un maratón de Terminator.  Greenberg podía cocinar y Finstock prefería ponerse con los platos. A veces ni siquiera se ponían de acuerdo para saber quién iba a besar primero, pero funcionaba, de una manera extraña en ese preciso instante era suficiente para ellos, aunque en el fondo de sus cerebros estaban muy conscientes que probablemente al minuto siguiente se arruinara todo.

-Buenos días -Greenberg escondió un poco más la nariz en la almohada antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello revuelto.

-Buenos días -El adolescente se subió la colcha hasta la altura de los hombros -¿Tienes mucho despierto?

-No -Finstock le acomodó un mechón de cabello lejos de su cara -Feliz Navidad.

La sonrisa de Greenberg creció en ese momento. Se movió debajo de la colcha hasta poder recargarse en el cuerpo de su profesor de economía, pero en ese momento no era su profesor de nada, en ese momento era su novio. Ese día era su novio y durante el resto de las vacaciones iba a seguir siéndolo.

Pasaron toda una vida acostados en la misma cama, acariciándose el cabello y dándose algunos besos demasiado lentos para un adolescente, cuya vida sexual está apenas siendo descubierta.

El sonido de un teléfono los hizo separarse despacito, casi sin hacerlo hasta que Greenberg finalmente tomó el móvil y soltó un suspiro antes de responder la llamada.

-Hola, mamá -Los brazos de Finstock se tensaron en torno a la cintura del adolescente -Mh, no, no, estoy bien. Si, estuvo muy bien, no te preocupes -Greenberg tomó una de las manos del profesor para entrelazar sus dedos -Si, está conmigo. No, fue muy lindo, hicimos la cena, vimos algunas películas y dormimos. Mamá no te voy a responder eso -Greenberg sintió que las mejillas se tornaban casi de color uva ante tanta sangre agolpándose en ellas -Sip, Feliz Navidad a ustedes también. Los quiero. -El adolescente dejó el móvil en la mesita y se giró a verlo -Mamá dice que tengas una linda Navidad.

-¿Te lo dijo así? ¿Dile a tu profesor de Economía que tenga una linda Navidad?

-No -Greenberg puso los ojos en blanco -Me dijo, dile a tu novio que le deseo una linda Navidad -Finstock apretó un poco más sus dedos.

Ambos se quedaron silencio durante lo que parecieron ser horas, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

-Gustave -Empezó Bobby intentando ser lo más suave posible -¿Qué vamos a hacer si te llega a preguntar quién soy?

-No lo hará -Greenberg lo besó despacio -Estoy seguro que una parte de mi madre cree que te estoy inventando.

-¿Por qué? -Finstock frunció el ceño -¿No cree que puedas conseguirte novio?

-No cree que me atreva a tener novio -Murmuró el adolescente cerca de su boca -Es algo difícil y, no lo sé. Solamente no lo va a hacer y cuando lo haga ya estaré fuera de la escuela.

-Me van a matar o iré a la cárcel o te enviarán a internado -Finstock pasó una mano por el cabello del adolescente -Y va a ser tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? -Greenberg abrió grandes los ojos.

-Sí, tu culpa -Finstock lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Quién está en una cama ajena ahora?

Greenberg abrió la boca, chasqueó los dientes y dejó que su lengua se asomara por en medio de ellos.

-Te odio -Murmuró bajito antes de sentarse en la cama y retirarse la colcha.

-Oh, venga, Gus -Finstock le acarició despacio la espalda.

-No, ya lo dije, te odio -En un acto infantil Greenberg le sacó la lengua y salió de la cama -Eres un dolor de culo.

-Obviamente -El adolescente dio un pequeño respingo cuando el adulto se levantó tras él y le rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos -¿Estás enojado? -El más joven no respondió -Joder, idiota, te amo.

Greenberg comenzó a reír en ese momento. Empezó despacio, solamente con un sonido que no podía diferenciarse y acabó en una risa real.

-Me alegro que nadie sepa -Dijo recargándose en el cuerpo de Finstock -No estoy listo para compartirte.

-¿Te pondrías celoso?

-Todo el tiempo -Greenberg le golpeó suavemente las costillas antes de caminar a la ducha -¿Me vas a dejar entrar solo?

 

+

 

No hablaron del elefante rosa en la habitación hasta días después, cuando ya solamente faltaban un par de días para las clases. El adolescente estaba acostado boca abajo en la salita con la música puesta y su libro de historia abierto en una página especifica.

-Gus -El adolescente ladeó un poco el rostro en señal de que estaba escuchando -Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé -Greenberg giró sobre su estómago y se sacó los lentes. Movió los dedos de su mano izquierda a contra luz, en ocasiones todavía sentía como si los tuviera pegados o como si de pronto fueran a desaparecer. -Nadie puede saber esto.

-Exactamente -Finstock se acostó junto a él -Tiene que ser nuestro secreto, así que tenemos que disimularlo lo más posible.

-¿Vas a seguir gritándome que soy un bueno para nada y que no hay manera en que pueda participar en clase? -Greenberg lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y Finstock se lo pensó un poco.

-Sería algo raro si de pronto nos llevamos bien o si no hablamos en lo absoluto -Finstock también levantó su mano hasta poder tocar la del adolescente. -Pero ya no seré tan rudo.

-No pido que de pronto me halagues, simplemente no digas nada. Puedes ignorarme en la escuela si así lo prefieres -Greenberg entrelazo sus dedos -Pero prométeme que lo vamos a seguir intentando o que por lo menos si cambias de parecer me lo vas a decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar de parecer? -Greenberg sonrió tan amplio que por un momento fue todo en lo que pudo pensar Finstock.

No iba a ser fácil, tal vez en un año estaría acostado solo en esa alfombra recordando que durante unos meses fue feliz, pero era exactamente eso. Durante ese instante era completamente feliz.

 

+

 

Greenberg no había desarrollado súbitamente un enamoramiento enfermizo por su entrenador de lacrosse. Como todos los días seguía presentándose a clases, se vestía con lo primero que encontrara y peinaba su cabello igual. De pronto no era el chico más deseado del colegio ni tampoco había alguien más detrás de él. Seguía siendo Greenberg, pero ahora tenía alguien que le enviaba mensajes de vez en cuando y a quien contarle cuando llegaban las buenas noticias.

-¿Alguien te vio? -Finstock se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos cuando Greenberg entró a su pequeño cubículo con una sonrisa en la cara y una bolsa con comida.

-Todos -Murmuró el adolescente antes de poner su mochila en el suelo -Ya, quita esa cara. Nadie me vio.

-¿Seguro?

Greenberg miró al techo y resopló.

-Ya, está bien -Finstock se pasó una mano por el cabello -Me da miedo que alguien se entere.

-A mí también -Greenberg puso la bolsa de comida en el único trozo de escritorio que no tenía papeles encima. Una parte de él, probablemente más grande de lo que esperaba, le estaba diciendo que era más fácil dejar todo ahí, tomar su mochila, salir del cubículo y nunca volver. Ignorar que pasó unas buenas vacaciones y que por un momento se imaginó diez años después sentado en algún café al lado de alguien cuyas metas eran diferentes a las suyas. Sería fácil hacerlo, decirle que ya no lo llamara, cambiarse de escuela o de continente y no volver a verlo nunca en su vida, pero no quería algo fácil.

No era una opción darse por vencido cuando estaban empezando, si lo hacía nunca iba a saber cómo terminaría esa relación y definitivamente no sería con él rindiéndose.

-Traje la comida -Greenberg lo miró con la sonrisa más rescatable de ese momento -Es algo de arroz con elotitos.

-¿Desgranados? -Preguntó Finstock y Greenberg nuevamente frunció el ceño -Estoy jugando.

-Pues no juegues -Greenberg resopló. En sus manos tenía los cubiertos de plástico y parecía a punto de soltar cualquier reclamo cuando sintió unos dedos muy conocidos acomodándole el flequillo hacia atrás, lejos de su frente. -¿Qué?

-Nada -Finstock se recargó en el escritorio sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el rostro del adolescente. -Tienes una cara extraña.

-Gracias -Greenberg lo miró como si realmente se sintiera halagado, cuando en realidad estaba siendo sarcástico -Es lo mejor que me han dicho hoy.

-No, de verdad -El entrenador ladeó el rostro para ver mejor a su novio -No porque tus gestos sean extraños, sino porque es muy raro encontrar una cara como la tuya. Tienes los ojos extrañamente separados, pero tu nariz tiene un extraño tamaño que encaja en medio de ellos y aun así tu boca resalta todavía más. Es extraña.

Greenberg frunció los labios sin saber exactamente como tomarse eso, si como algo bueno o algo malo. Él no se sentía atractivo, pero ¿No era la belleza dependiente de los ojos que miraran? Tal vez para Finstock su rostro extraño era extrañamente atractivo y eso estaba bien para él.

-¿Quieres arroz con elotitos? -El adolescente optó por entregarle uno de los recipientes y los cubiertos de plástico. -También hay pechuga de pollo, la sazoné yo mismo así que estoy seguro que está rica y para tomar -Greenberg metió la mano al interior de su mochila -Jugo de uva y té de limón ¿Qué prefieres?

-¿No hay una coca cola? -Finstock resopló cuando vio la obvia negación en el rostro de su novio -Dame el jugo, pero si no me gusta pido el té.

-Si no te gusta te doy mi agua -Greenberg movió su tenedor entre el arroz -Provecho.

Bobby Finstock se movió al otro lado del escritorio y retiró todos los papeles que le estorbaran. Greenberg no había empezado a comer, pero ya tenía su plato listo, su vaso de té servido y una servilleta a su lado. Con ese niño tenía que saber comer, saber ducharse e incluso saber estornudar o de otra manera lo tendría sobre él enseñándole a hacerlo de manera correcta.

-¿Seguro que lo cocinaste tú? -Greenberg puso los ojos en blanco -Está muy rico.

-¿Intentas contentarme? -Finstock le sonrió. -No lo vas a lograr elogiando mi comida, yo sé que es muy buena, gracias.

-¿Qué te parece ir a ver Linterna Verde este fin de semana? -El entrenador se llevó un pedazo de pollo a la boca. -La van a reestrenar el viernes por la tarde. Salimos luego de clases, así que recuerda pedir permiso.

-A ti no te gustan esas películas -Greenberg colocó con cuidado algo de arroz sobre su pollo.

-Ya -Finstock suspiró -¿Y qué hago con las entradas?

Greenberg contuvo su sonrisa lo más que pudo. Sus ojos se concentraron en su plato e intentó pensar en cómo había preparado esa pechuga para rehacer la receta en otra ocasión. Intentó no hacerlo hasta que simplemente explotó en su cara, una sonrisa que decía que estaba feliz, que el sacrificio de su novio lo hacía feliz.

-Gracias -Greenberg miró a su entrenador y luego devolvió la mirada a su comida.

Esa era su mejor comida del día.

 

+

 

Organizar un evento como el baile de promoción no era la cosa más difícil que Greenberg había tenido que hacer. Simplemente juntó a un grupo que pudiera respaldarlo y tuvo todo listo a tiempo, probablemente mucho más rápido de lo que lo habría tenido Lydia Martin o Erica Reyes, en caso de que cualquiera quisiera meterse en esas cosas.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? -Finstock estaba observando los sillones de su casa.

-Porque -Greenberg tenía una lista de cosas en sus manos. -Es lo que me tocó hacer así que tú vas a ayudarme porque eres mi novio.

-Recuérdame porque soy tu novio -El adolescente puso los ojos en blanco -Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

-Eres mi novio porque tenías que tener por lo menos una cosa genial en tu vida -Greenberg subrayó algo con su marcador verde y retiró la caja a un lado -Necesito saber si está lista la iluminación y Smith no me ha respondido ¿Dónde se mete esa chica?

Finstock continuó mirando a su novio. Sus lentes ligeramente deslizados por su nariz, sus labios apretados y sus dedos tecleando rápidamente en su móvil. Se estaba metiendo en un gran problema solamente por querer estar con ese chico.

-Gus -Greenberg se giró a verlo -Deja eso, vamos a la cama.

-¿Ahora? -El adolescente comenzó a reír -Joder, Bobby por lo menos intenta ser más romántico.

Finstock simplemente le quitó el móvil de la mano sin detenerse a revisar si la chica había respondido o no. Solamente lo dejó en la mesita más cercana y le sacó la playera a su novio.

-Intenta no hacer mucho ruido -Greenberg le golpeó el hombro con su puño cerrado antes de dejar caer su lista de quehaceres y responderle el beso porque al final seguía siendo un adolescente y siempre traía ganas.

 

 

+

 

-Novio uno, te presento a mi novio dos -Ethan tenía una sonrisa encantadora y parecía el príncipe sacado de una película de terror -Llévense bien.

Greenberg miró a Danny. El chico era fácilmente más alto que él, más guapo y mucho más carismático. No tenía nada de sentido eso de que ahora tuviera que compartir novio con él cuando las únicas palabras que había intercambiado con el gemelo eran ‘Hola’ y ‘Adiós’ y solamente en un par de oportunidades.

-¿Me explicas? -Greenberg miró a su novio. Finstock estaba preparado el desayuno -¿Qué es lo que planeaste?

-La gente comienza a hacer preguntas -El entrenador respiró profundo -En realidad no me sorprendería si llegara el director ahora a revisar mi casa. Comienzan a sospechar de mí.

-¿Hice algo mal? -Greenberg dejó su plato de avena a un lado -¿Fui muy obvio?

-No, no lo sé -El adulto respiró profundo -Sólo sé que al director le llegó el rumor de que me acostaba con alguien en el colegio.

Las mejillas del adolescente se tiñeron de rojo. Obviamente alguien los iba a escuchar, no eran exactamente silenciosos a la hora de tener sexo, eran más que nada un poco demasiado ruidosos y no hacía ni dos semanas que había hecho una larga sesión de sexo en el interior del cubículo del entrenador. Nunca antes habían hecho tantas posiciones, ni habían terminado tan exhaustos, ni siquiera cuando tenían 24 horas y una cama a su disposición.

-¿Y entonces por eso voy a ser novio de Ethan? -Greenberg suspiró -Podría cambiarme de escuela o no verte en clases.

-Eso sería todavía más sospechoso -Finstock apagó a la placa de inducción y se acercó a su novio. Sus manos tocaron las rodillas del más joven. -Y darnos por vencidos.

-Preferiría no darnos por vencidos -Greenberg se lo pensó un poco antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del adulto -Solamente es un año ¿Cierto? Luego de esto…

-Luego de esto pediré mi cambio a otra escuela, probablemente mientras el curso aun siga andando y finalmente -Finstock le apretó los huesos de sus rodillas -Finalmente nos iremos a vivir a otro país mientras las cosas se calman.

-Diremos que nos encontramos y en ese momento empezamos la relación. Por lo pronto seguimos odiándonos un poquito.

-En realidad yo si te odio un poquito -Finstock le hizo bajar un poco su cabeza para besarlo -Pero sólo poquito.

-¿Qué tan poquito? -Greenberg arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Lo suficiente -El adolescente, lejos de sentirse ofendido, comenzó a reír. -Y sé que también me odias un poquito.

-En realidad yo sólo odio las circunstancias -Greenberg recargó su frente sobre la de su novio -Todo lo demás está bien.

 -¿Qué tan bien? -Finstock nuevamente lo besó.

-Lo suficiente.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hacer planes era la parte fácil. Decir ‘Nos mudaremos a Santa Mónica en Julio, para que encuentres un empleo o tal vez entres a estudiar algo, no lo sé’, luego venían los besos y el sentimiento de querer quedarse encerrados dentro del apartamento de Finstock hasta que todo a su alrededor cambiara.

Greenberg a veces solamente quería dejar todo tirado. Cambiar de número, cambiar de ciudad y pretender que nunca pasó; que nunca se enamoró de su entrenador ni tampoco se acostó con él. Porque habían tenido sexo, probablemente más del que deberían, en ocasiones Greenberg ni siquiera se reconocía cuando estaban en pleno acto y se daba cuenta que hacía movimientos poco propios del Greenberg que entró en esa casa más de un año atrás. En ocasiones incluso de avergonzaba de él mismo.

Pero la vergüenza quedaba en segundo plano cuando de pronto el plan mal estructurado de las vacaciones de diciembre ya estaba listo para llevarse a cabo. Finstock ya había pedido el cambio a otra secundaria y una transferencia a otra escuela privada en el primer lugar que encontraran. Ya solamente faltaba que Greenberg les dijera a sus padres que quería independizarse un poco, pero que no por eso iba a dejar de visitarlos o de hablarles por teléfono.

De un pensamiento no había pasado. Siempre que tenía el discurso en la punta de la lengua se quedaba estático mirando a sus padres moverse a su alrededor, hablándoles de sus planes o preguntándole que es lo que quería de cena.

Era una pelea constante entre lo que deseaba y lo que era más fácil. Finstock jamás fue fácil.

Técnicamente desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas fue difícil. Sus comentarios mordaces fueron dirigidos a él para dejarlo con la boca cerrada, para hacerlo sentir menos y terminar de arruinarle la vida o eso parecía hasta que un día Greenberg lo encontró mirándolo en las duchas mientras se cambiaba de camisa.

Él no tenía el cuerpo de Jackson o esos bonitos abdominales de Hale. Él era flaco, poco atlético y hasta un poco esquelético o lo habría sido de no comer hamburguesas cada fin de semana con el hijo más pequeño de su hermano mayor. Incluso con esa comida chatarra no era atractivo, pero lo era para Finstock o no lo habría estado observando cambiarse.

Ese día dio todo en el entrenamiento hasta que se quedó sin aliento y entonces, cuando volvió a las duchas se dio cuenta que el entrenador de nuevo le estaba mirando la espalda. Nunca antes se había sentido tan jodidamente acosado como en ese momento.

-¿Deberíamos comprar una casa? -Finstock estaba acostado cuan largo era en el sofá. La computadora estaba en su estómago y se movía en cada respiración.

-¿No es algo grande? -Greenberg salió de la cocina con una charola de frutas tropicales y ocupó el otro sofá. -Tal vez con un departamento es suficiente.

-Un piso pequeño -Finstock arqueó una ceja -¿Para los dos?

-Pues -El adolescente le sonrió con un trocito de piña entre los labios -Una sola habitación debe ser suficiente.

Compartieron una extensa mirada antes de que ambos volvieran a sus asuntos. El profesor nuevamente tecleó en el ordenador y el adolescente cambió los canales del televisor. Esa era una simple situación cotidiana. No había de que esconderse cuando estaban en el departamento de Finstock teniendo un día normal mientras decidían como quería que su vida fuera a partir de las siguientes vacaciones.

-¿Irás conmigo a escoger los muebles? -Greenberg se metió otro trozo de mango a la boca y continuó mirando el televisor -¿Gustave?

Últimamente todos decían su nombre de esa manera, como si creyeran que estaba perdido en un mundo lejano al que estaban. Tan escondido que tenían que hacer varias pruebas para que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿No sería más fácil conseguir uno amueblado? -Greenberg continuó mirando el televisor. Era mucho más fácil a decirle a su novio que todavía ni siquiera se decía a sí mismo el plan en voz alta.

-Si lo rentáramos sí, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos allá -Finstock dejó el ordenador a un lado y se sentó en el sofá -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí -Mintió Greenberg tan deprisa que hasta él se dio cuenta de su propia mentira -No lo sé. Es solo que -El adolescente dejó caer el tenedor dentro de su tazón de fruta.

-¿Sientes que vamos muy rápido? -Finstock entrecerró los ojos -Lo entiendo ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco esperaba tener que mudarme de Beacon e irme a vivir contigo. Con nadie de hecho -Terminó de decir con una extraña mueca en su boca.

-Tampoco es eso -Greenberg dejó el tazón junto al ordenador -Bueno, un poquito, pero ¿Y si a la vuelta de un año ya no me quieres? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy abandonando todo por nosotros y no sé si en unos cuantos meses todo esto se va a quedar en una simple ilusión. -Greenberg respiró profundo -Tengo miedo.

Durante unos minutos el televisor andando fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar. La voz de Joseph Gordon Levitt enviando a unos niños de vuelta al autobús como si eso fuera a salvarlos de la muerte inminente. Finstock y Greenberg solamente estaba oyéndolo, sin siquiera procesar la información mientras en sus cabezas se repetía una y otra vez el pequeño discurso que acababa de soltar el más joven de los dos.

Tenía sentido que fuera así. Lo que no tenía sentido era que de pronto toda la seguridad con la que hacían los planes se les hubiera esfumado.

-Si no quieres hacerlo está bien.

Greenberg sonrió y se enjugó la única lágrima que se atrevió a escaparse de sus ojos.

-El problema es que si quiero -Finstock arqueó nuevamente las cejas. -Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo de que de pronto ya no me quieras y entonces yo nuevamente voy a estar solo, sin saber que hacer porque todo lo que tenía lo dejé aquí.

-Gustave -Finstock hizo a un lado el almohadón que su novio tenía en su regazo y lo abrazó. Detrás de ese par de lentes y esa sonrisa inalcanzable había un pequeño adolescente que se sentía solo y que lo había dejado ver esa parte más escondida de él. Solamente por eso merecía que Finstock se quedara a su lado, porque justo cuando su vida estaba siendo más miserable ese adolescente le dejó un postit en la última hoja de su examen diciéndole que sonriera. -Joder, Greenberg, incluso cuando intento ser un buen novio te las apañas para hacerme sentir como el peor.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te odio? -Preguntó Greenberg recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-En muchas ocasiones -Finstock le besó la coronilla -¿Sabes? No te lo he dicho y tampoco esperaba hacerlo, pero -El entrenador nuevamente presionó sus labios en su coronilla -No me veo en treinta años sin ti.

-¿Y en cincuenta? -El adolescente levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio.

-El miope eres tú -Greenberg se lo tomó con el humor suficiente para limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su sudadera y esconderse mejor en el cuerpo de su novio.

La palabra seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza como si fuera irreal, como si se lo hubiera inventando y tuviera miedo de que se le saliera en voz alta.

-Cuando estemos allá -Finstock le acomodó el cabello -Iremos a una cita decente.

-¿En un restaurante decente con ropa decente? -Preguntó el más joven y el entrenador asintió -¿Ya no más gorras y tomar buses diferentes?

-Ya no.

 

+

 

-Felicidades -Ethan tenía dos ramos de flores, uno de diferente color que el otro -Este es para ti -Greenberg le arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué? -Ethan respiró profundo y le extendió el ramo de flores con centro amarillo.

-Te estás graduando, Gustave -El gemelo dio un paso al frente -No todos logran hacerlo.

-Tú también lo hiciste -Ethan se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Con esa sonrisa era obvio porque Danny había caído por él. -Gracias -Greenberg se lo pensó un poco más -Por todo.

-Oye -Ethan sonrió más amplio cuando tomó las flores -Fue mi placer, no siempre se tiene dos novios y los dos son inteligentes.

-Así que estás aceptando que te graduaste gracias a nosotros -Greenberg se acomodó los lentes -Danny tiene que escuchar esto.

-No -El gemelo levantó su mano libre -Seré tu novio un año más si no le dices.

-Yo no quería que fueras mi novio -Greenberg frunció el ceño -Fuiste asignado.

Ethan hizo un movimiento con su mano pretendiendo que le estaba doliendo el corazón.

-Ve con tu novio, Ethan -Greenberg miró las flores -Deja que sepa que puedes ser romántico.

Ethan dio un paso hacia atrás y también miró las flores. Greenberg veía la forma en la que el gemelo miraba a Danny, era bastante obvio que si le decía que brincara de un puente lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Gustave -Greenberg levantó la mirada -No sé si deba decir esto, pero si llegas a necesitar ayuda -El chico movió una mano -Que alguien vaya a recogerte o no lo sé, cualquier cosa puedes decirme. Fuiste mi novio un año, iría a Santa Mónica para traerte a Beacon Hills si me lo pides.

-¿Cómo sabes que me voy a Santa Mónica? -Greenberg frunció el ceño.

-No finjas, Gus -El apodo en sus labios sonaba mucho más informal -Por lo menos no conmigo, sé vas a ir con él.

Greenberg pudo haber mentido o pretendido demencia, pero no quiso hacerlo. Ese era su último día de estudiante y no lo iba a perder fingiendo frente a alguien que obviamente sabía que sucedía, igual que todo su grupo de amigos porque todos los estaban mirando como si de pronto fueran un par de gatitos jugando con una bola de estambre y tal vez Greenberg lo era, pero Ethan no.

-Dime que lo harías -Ethan se tocó la nariz -Me buscarías si necesitas ayuda.

-Lo haré -Greenberg asintió -Si las cosas salen mal y quiero volver te hablaré.

-Gracias.

Greenberg nuevamente miró sus flores y caminó hacia atrás para volver con su familia. Su madre tenía esa sonrisa enorme de orgullo y su padre parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Lo hiciste, GusGus -Su hermano mayor le revolvió el cabello -Y tu novio es guapo.

-Ya no es mi novio -Greenberg miró las flores con una sonrisa -Pero fue un gran novio, sí. Debieron conocerlo hace un año.

-Lo llevó a la playa para pasar su cumpleaños -Su madre le rodeó los hombros con un brazo -¿Qué pasó, Gustave?

-Nos graduamos, mamá -El adolescente se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de su madre -Nos toca ir por diferentes caminos, literalmente.

-¿Y las flores? -Su hermano arrugó la nariz, era un gesto idéntico al de su padre -¿Se está disculpando por algo?

-No -Greenberg alargó la O al otro lado de la calle estaba Finstock estacionado en su viejo auto. Ya lo habían puesto a la venta y se suponía que debía estar haciendo el trato con el comprador, no espiándolo en su graduación.

La sonrisa que le salió en los labios fue independiente al abrazo de su sobrino.

 

+

 

La primera vez que pelearon Greenberg estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas y volver a Beacon Hills. Se encerró en la habitación y lloró tanto que su cabeza dolió todo el día siguiente. Finstock estuvo durmiendo en el sofá cama durante días y su único medio de contacto era el sonido de la puerta cuando alguno llegaba o se iba.

Finalmente, un día Finstock lo estaba esperando en su habitación cuando salió de la ducha, estaba sosteniendo el viejo tomo de Emma que Greenberg se leía por lo menos una vez al año.

-¿Realmente no vamos a hablar? -Finstock dejó el libro sobre el buró. Greenberg caminó hasta el estante más cercano y se colocó los lentes -Gustave.

-No me gusta estar así -Dijo finalmente el más joven. Tenía dieciocho años y ni siquiera recordaba porque habían peleado.

-A mí tampoco -Finstock se pasó una mano por el cabello. No se lo había cortado en ese mes y ya comenzaba a parecer un indigente. Greenberg se sintió culpable -Ven aquí.

Greenberg dejó su toalla a un lado y caminó hasta su novio. Cada paso era más difícil que el otro, como si de pronto sus piernas solamente quisieran salir corriendo de su pequeño piso y no volver hasta que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero antes vivían separados, antes tenían que esconderse y darse un beso se sentía como un pecado.

Finstock enterró su rostro en el estómago del más joven a penas lo tuvo a la distancia correcta. Murmuró una maldición y luego levantó el rostro. -Vamos a seguir peleando, Gustave -Dijo en un susurro -Y va a ser muy difícil en ocasiones, pero si no me ayudas, si no pones un poquito de tu parte para arreglarnos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Así que dime si quieres irte ahora o si vamos a intentarlo nuevamente.

Se sintió un traidor cuando tuvo que pensárselo. No sabía si irse o quedarse o solamente salir a caminar unas horas. De lo único que estaba seguro es que no quería volver a despertarse sin ver su espalda una mañana más.

-Esto es de dos, Bobby -Greenberg colocó sus manos en la cabeza de su novio -Yo siempre te voy a ayudar a arreglarlo, pero tu ayúdame a no romperlo.

Finstock asintió un par de veces -¿Es un trato? -Preguntó jalándolo un poco de su camiseta para sentarlo sobre su regazo.

-Es un trato -Greenberg movió sus manos por su nuca hasta cada lado de sus mejillas. No importaba que le dijeran, él siempre iba a encontrar a Bobby el hombre más guapo de la tierra.

 

+

 

Fue un trato que les funcionó durante dos años, cuando Finstock le dio con el codo en las costillas mientras veían los fuegos artificiales y le dio una cajita color plata.

-No te voy a dar un discurso -Dijo mientras Greenberg la abría -Pero estoy esperando a que me digas que sí.

-Idiota -Greenberg miró el anillo con una sonrisa -Sí.

-Ya lo sabía -El entrenador tragó duro -Me amas.

-No soy yo el que se está proponiendo -Finstock le quitó el anillo con muy poca delicadeza y de la misma manera lo deslizó en el dedo anular del más joven -Gracias.

 

Lejos de toda suposición la familia de Greenberg no lució para nada sorprendida cuando llegaron un día a Santa Mónica y fue Bobby quien les abrió la puerta. Su padre miró al profesor y respiró profundo.

-¿Se encuentra Gustave? -Fue la madre de Greenberg quien habló.

-Claro -Finstock tragó duro -Adelante. Él está en la ducha.

Los cinco minutos que tardó Greenberg en salir fueron los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de Finstock.

-¡Mamá! -A Greenberg no le importó ir descalzo para abrazar a su madre. Simplemente enterró su cabeza en el cabello de ella y sonrió -¿Por qué no me dijeron que llegaban antes? Pudimos ir por ustedes al aeropuerto ¿Verdad, Bobby?

-Bobby -Repitió su padre con apenas un poco de aire.

-Claro -Finstock asintió de manera mecánica. -Ni siquiera hemos preparado comida.

-Pediremos algo o saldremos a comer ¿Están muy cansados? -Greenberg nuevamente abrazó a su madre -Ya están aquí.

-Pediré algo para comer -Finstock se levantó del sofá y tomó el teléfono. Estuvo encerrado en la cocina por al menos cinco minutos y cuando salió se encontró con que su suegro estaba de pie junto a la ventana respirando pausadamente.

-Bobby -Greenberg le extendió una mano -Mamá dice que le gustó el diseño de las invitaciones que escogiste.

-Él el pastel y yo las invitaciones -Finstock se sentó junto a Greenberg.

-Gustave -Los tres se giraron a ver al padre de Greenberg. Tenía los labios fruncidos y no sabía exactamente como iniciar. -¿Estás seguro de casarte con tu profesor de economía? Lo odiabas.

-Primero -Greenberg levantó un dedo -Ya no es mi profesor de economía y segundo -El más joven carraspeó -Ya dejé de odiarlo -Hizo una pausa -tanto.

-Pues si tú quieres -Su padre abrió la ventana -¿Y van a seguir viviendo aquí? Tu vecina tiene como cincuenta gatos.

 

+

 

 

No se quedaron a vivir en Santa Mónica, pero les costó mucho esfuerzo volver a Beacon Hills. Lo pensaron durante meses, hicieron un balance de lo bueno y lo malo y finalmente decidieron que podían joderse al mundo entero, ellos iban a volver a su pueblo. Empacaron todo en cajas llenas de espuma, envolvieron sus tazas favoritas y finalmente una mañana ayudaron a cargar el tráiler.

Su casa necesitaba muchas reparaciones, invertir casi todo el dinero de la paga de Greenberg por semana y apañárselas con la paga de Finstock para sobrevivir. Era todo un caos hasta que se encontraron con Stilinski en la tienda. Se veía más grande, pero tenía las mismas manías de adolescente como llevar a Jackson a todos lados o llamar mucho la atención.

-Hola -Uno de sus hijos, el que se veía más como Derek que como Stiles los saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola -Greenberg miró al niño de cerca, parecía de juguete o hecho por encargo.

-Jay -El niño le extendió su manita -Él Key.

-Yo soy Gustave.

-Tave -Dijo el niño antes de acercarse a su padre y jalarle del pantalón. Jackson estaba empujando una carriola con otro par de gemelos que también parecían hechos por encargo y Stiles estaba llevando un portabebé doble en el carrito. -Papi, Tave.

-¿Qué pasó, Jay? -Stiles estaba escogiendo naranjas mientras hablaba y Jackson estaba observando las lechugas.

-Taaave -El niño corrió al otro lado y apretó la mano de su hermano gemelo.

-Hola, Stiles -Greenberg solamente llevaba una caja de harina para empanizar y pechuga de pollo.

-Greenberg -Stiles lució completamente sorprendido Metió la bolsita de zanahorias al interior del carrito y le sonrió -¿Cómo estás?

-Haciendo la compra -Greenberg le mostró lo que llevaba.

-Yo solamente venía por lechuga y papas -Stiles se rascó la frente.

-Hola, Greenberg -Jackson empujó más cerca la carriola. Uno de los gemelos estaba dormido abrazando un peluche de alpaca y el otro estaba jugando con sus zapatitos.

-Oh -Stiles giró el carrito -Estos son Eddie y Tony, Tony es el más grandecito -Stiles le acomodó los guantes al diminuto Eddie.

-¿De dónde sacas tantos bebés? -Preguntó Greenberg con el ceño fruncido. El gemelito dormido se parecía un poco al que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos y que se había presentado como Jay y el gemelito Eddie se parecía al que estaba pegado a Jackson jugando con un cubito de rubik de dibujos animados.

-Ya les dije que fueran al despacho -Jackson abrió la pañalera de avioncitos y sacó una tarjeta de ella -Toma.

Greenberg sostuvo la tarjeta entre sus dedos. Jay corrió hasta él, le tocó la pierna y luego comenzó a reír.

-¡Key! -Corrió tras su hermano y luego volvió a dar vueltas.

-Lo hablaré con Bobby -Greenberg se sintió raro al guardarla en su chaqueta -Gracias.

-Si no quieres que yo lo haga siempre puedo recomendarte a alguien más -Jackson sacó un biberón con forma de rueda y se lo entregó al gemelo que estaba jugando con sus zapatos -Venga, Sky, si no duermes ahora vas a querer dormir cuando vean caricaturas y te vas a enojar -Murmuró Jackson. Se agachó para acomodarle mejor el asiento y le puso las manitas alrededor del biberón. El bebé, Sky, lo sostuvo con una mano y con la otra volvió a intentar sacarse el zapatito.

-Te hablaremos, Jackson -Greenberg le acarició la cabeza a Jay, el gemelito le dedicó otra sonrisa y corrió hacia Stiles. -Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós -Stiles subió a Jay dentro del carrito y tomó la mano del gemelo con el cubo de Rubik.

 

Greenberg no tocó el tema hasta una semana más tarde, mientras limpiaban la casa.

-Hablé con Jackson -Greenberg continuó doblando la ropa -Me dio su tarjeta.

-¿Para qué? -Finstock pasó tres servilletas juntas por encima de la barrita y frunció las cejas.

-Por si queremos adoptar -Dijo despacito, casi contando las palabras -Me lo encontré en la tienda con Stiles, ¿Sabes que ahora tienen seis niños?

-¿Seis? -Finstock abrió más grandes los ojos -¿Quieren adoptar a todos los niños huérfanos o qué?

-No lo sé -Greenberg se encogió de hombros -Son tres pares de gemelos.

-¿Quieres un par de gemelos? -Preguntó Finstock. Había dejado a un lado su labor y estaba mirando a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé -Greenberg apretó los labios -Pero si quiero un hijo, tal vez dos.

-¿Pero no gemelos?

-No necesariamente -Finstock movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se pasó a limpiar otro lugar de la cocina -¿Tú quieres  un bebé?

Finstock nuevamente se quedó quieto, su vista estaba fija en la pared frente a él y su respiración tan pausada que parecía haberse quedado dormido de pie.

-Sí -Dijo finalmente -Hay que hablar con Whittemore.

-Ya no es tu alumno, puedes decirle Jackson -Greenberg tomó la primera pila de ropa.

-Es Whittemore y es un niño pijo -Dijo Finstock mientras Greenberg subía las escaleras. La casa tenía tres habitaciones, una la habían habilitado para las visitas y la tercera tenía cajas aglomeradas que jamás usaban. Esa habitación tendría que ser pintada y finalmente tendría muebles nuevos como una pequeña cuna y algunos peluches.

-¿También estás pensando en cómo se vería? -Greenberg dio un brinco cuando escuchó a Finstock hablar tan cerca de él.

-¿Qué quieres que sea? -Preguntó el más joven girándose a verlo.

-No lo sé, lo que sea va a estar bien.

Se olvidaron de la limpieza de la casa y se encerraron en su habitación durante horas.

 

+

 

El día en que decidieron presentarse a la oficina de Jackson se encontraron con un adolescente que parecía hijo de Peter Hale. Tenía las mismas cejas y hacía el mismo movimiento de sus manos para explicarles, muy sencillamente, como iba a ser llevado a cabo el procedimiento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -El adolescente les sonrió.

-Ya nos conocemos, soy Hazael Hale Stilinski, mi padre le llevó café una vez -El chico sonrió todavía más amplio -Claro que yo era un niño entonces.

-Creo que me acuerdo de ti, fueron por el grupito de Bilinski y Whittemore.

-Stilinski -Corrigió el adolescente con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Claro, eso -Finstock asintió -¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Bobby -Greenberg intentó detenerlo pellizcándole la mano.

-Soy el asistente del licenciado Whittemore -Hazael tragó duro -Les aseguro que sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Y lo sabía porque el proceso lució mucho más fácil una vez que Jackson comenzó a relegarle tareas como explicarles que era el siguiente paso. Antes de lo que creían posible ya estaban observando a un pequeño bebé de ojitos diminutos.

-Antes van a ir a hacerles una visita a su casa para valorarla como segura -Estaba diciendo el adolescente junto a ellos. También iba vestido formalmente y llevaba una Tablet con toda la información de su caso -Les van a hacer unas preguntas y van a decidir que son aptos para llevar a un bebé con ustedes. Les recomiendo, si tienen muebles con esquinas, que compren de esas figuritas de goma bonita para colocarlas, a los niños les gustan y evitan accidentes.

-Claro -Finstock asintió en automático. Había toda una habitación de bebés, pero para ellos iba a ser ese pequeño niño que venía de una adolescente y un hombre que no los quiso. -Lo haremos.

Greenberg pintó la habitación en un día, acomodó los muebles en otro y adornó en el tercero. Un día Finstock llegó del trabajo y se encontró con una pila de mantas de diferentes colores y otra de pañales para, por lo menos, un año.

-Hola -Greenberg se veía más que feliz. Parecía nuevamente el adolescente enamorado e incluso podía jurar que había mariposas en su estómago otra vez. -Llamó Jackson, dice que la trabajadora social viene la siguiente semana, así que todavía tengo tiempo de seguir acomodando -Greenberg sonrió más amplio -Te envié algunos artículos a tu correo para que los leas, es sobre el cuidado de los bebés.

Finstock sostuvo la primera mantita en sus manos y sonrió.

-Gus -El más joven continuó separando zapatitos por tamaño -Gustave -Le llevó más fuerza de la que necesitaba tomarle de las muñecas y hacer que lo mirara -Gus -Finstock tragó duro, era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo -Aún no sabemos si nos lo van a dar. Yo sé que lo deseas completamente, yo también lo hago, pero no podemos precipitarnos. Si nos quedamos con él, si alguien más decide que somos aptos para criarlo, tendremos mucho tiempo para comprarle ropita, zapatitos y juguetes, lo dejaremos que escoja sus juguetes y que gorritos le parecen más cómodos. Pero no todavía.

-No todavía -Murmuró Greenberg -Lo sé -La sonrisa no llegó a los ojos -Pero Jackson lo va a lograr, Jackson no nos va a dejar quedarnos sin nuestro bebé.

 

Y no lo hizo. Jackson estuvo ahí el día en que la trabajadora social dijo que parecía una casa segura y ellos dos personas muy dentro de sus cabales. Les dio una fecha para pasar a firmar los papeles de la adopción y Jackson les sonrió.

-¿Ya pensaron en un nombre? -Greenberg seguía mirando la hoja de la cita -Deberían pensarlo, a Stiles siempre lo encuentra por sorpresa.

-Tengo que ver su carita -Greenberg no se aguantó las ganas de abrazarlo -Gracias, Jackson.

-Yo solamente hice el papeleo -El chico le palmeó la espalda y se fue en su flamante auto del año.

 

+

 

La primera vez que lo vieron supieron que él era esa partecita que les hacía falta para ser completamente felices.

-Papá -Y tenía esa manera tan bonita de llamarles en las mañanas cuando se despertaba antes que nadie y quería que lo llevaran a su habitación -Papi -Nunca se iba con ellos sin antes apretar su osito entre sus brazos y buscar la calceta que había perdido durante la noche.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? -Greenberg siempre le acomodaba su pijama en el camino.

-Calientito -Kenzie es escondía en su pecho y apenas acomodarse en la cama volvía a dormir.

Su primer día de kínder fue difícil en partes iguales. Los tres tuvieron que trabajar durante semanas para acostumbrarse a que no podían estar todo el tiempo juntos.

-¿Vas a querer fiesta de cumpleaños? -Preguntó Finstock una tarde, mientras jugaban afuera con la pelota.

-No -Kenzie negó varias veces -No tengo amigos, papi.

Fue un dolor de cabeza para Greenberg durante años. Saber que su hijo no tenía amigos, que era demasiado tímido y que se sentía ligeramente inferior por su miopía. En ocasiones ni siquiera dormía solamente pensando en que es lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-¡Papi! -Pero aún con sus problemas de autoestima su hijo siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro -Me estás haciendo una tarta y tiene chispitas.

-Es tu cumpleaños -Greenberg le ayudó a subirse a la silla más cercana y le besó el cabellito revuelto -Estás cumpliendo siete años.

-Así -Kenzie levantó una manita entera y dos deditos de su otra mano -Y mira -El niño abrió la boca -Voy a perder un diente.

-La hadita va a estar muy feliz contigo -Greenberg le sonrió -Las haditas de los dientes son felices si usas hilo dental.

-Yo uso hilo dental -Kenzie se metió las manos dentro de las bolsas de su sudadera -Con papi, todos los días.

-Pero tienes que dejar de comer tantos dulces -Kenzie hizo una mueca -O las muelas se ponen feas.

-No -Kenzie se tocó las mejillas -Mis muelitas no, son bonitas, mira -El niño abrió grande la boca -Las limpio todos los días y son felices.

-Si quieres que sean más felices vamos a tener que contar los dulces -Kenzie hizo un puchero -Pero podemos seguir tomando cocoa caliente.

-Sí -El niño sonrió mucho más grande -Y poquito helado ¿Sí? Me gusta el helado de moritas.

-En la tarde iremos a comer helado de moritas -Greenberg vació la mezcla en un molde y encendió el horno -¿Sabes lo bueno de festejar solitos?

-No -Kenzie ladeó el rostro -¿Qué es?

-Que vamos a tener más tarta para nosotros -La sonrisa de Kenzie fue realmente hermosa cuando se paró en la silla y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza.

-Eres el mejor, Greepops.

Apenas unos meses después llegó con una naranja en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hoy hice amigos -Kenzie iba jugando con el cinturón en la parte de atrás -Se llaman Ed y Tony, son gemelos y son geniales.

-¿De verdad? -Greenberg lo miró por el retrovisor.

-Sí.

Kenzie se quedó en silencio casi todo el resto del camino.

-¿Papi es normal que sienta cosquillas en la pancita? -Preguntó acomodándose los lentes.

-Eso depende ¿Por qué sientes cosquillas?

-Tony y Ed tienen un hermano mayor, Key -El niño respiró profundo -Y cuando lo vi hoy, sentí cosquillas en mi pancita ¿Es normal?

-Sí -Greenberg asintió -Es normal, pero si las sigues sintiendo me dices ¿Está bien? 

-Claro -Kenzie nuevamente miró por la ventana -Papi ¿Puedo invitar a Ed y Tony a jugar?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y al resto de sus amigos?

-Supongo.

Greenberg jamás esperó que casi todos sus ex compañeros de secundaria llegaran a su casa con sus respectivos hijos.

-¡Gustave! -Ethan lo abrazó tan efusivamente que lo separó un poco del suelo.

-¡Papá! -Uno de sus pelirrojos hijos, el que lucía más joven se cruzó de brazos -Le voy a decir a papi Danny que abrazas a los papás de mis amigos y no te va a dar quesito.

-Estudiamos juntos, Charlie -Ethan miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido -Y no me amenaces con el queso.

-¿Ya no te gusta el quesito? -El niño se paró justo frente a él y movió rápidamente su piecito -¿Ya no me lo vas a robar?

-Yo no te robé nada, Charles -Ethan también se cruzó de brazos -Tu ya no lo querías.

-Otra vez -El niño se puso una mano en la frente y negó despacito -Eres un terco, papi.

-Venimos a jugar con Kenzie -El pelirrojo más grande le sonrió -Soy Louis.

-¡Louis! -Kenzie bajó corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazó, tras él ya estaban dos de las niñas de Erica Reyes y un niño blanco como un fantasma.

-¡Jesper! -Charlie dejó de ver a Ethan y corrió directamente al niño fantasma. -Amigo.

-Amigo -Los dos se dieron un largo abrazo y comenzaron a hablar de los juguetes que habían llevado.

Stiles y Derek llegaron un poco después, con ocho niños tomados de las manos entre ellos.

-Kenzie -Dos de los gemelitos soltaron al resto y corrieron hacia al pequeño Finstock -Hola -No eran en nada parecidos, pero hablaban coordinados.

-Kendall Whittemore -El único rubio le extendió su manita antes de ingresar a casa y unirse al resto para jugar, en su espalda iba colgado un niño más delgadito de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes -Él es Svenie, somos Kesvenie.

-Mucho gusto.

Durante horas su casa fue todo ruido, risas, brincos y _vasitos de agua por favor_.

-¿Qué es esto? -Cuando Finstock llegó a casa se sorprendió al ver tantos niños sentados en su sala comiendo pizza, porque al parecer todos tenían órdenes de cooperar exactamente la misma cantidad para su cena.

-¡Hola! -Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Son los amigos de Kenzie -Greenberg estaba recargado en la barra observando a su hijo reír de vez en cuando y compartir algunas miradas con Key Stilinski, porque obviamente su hijo se iba a fijar en uno de esos niños que parecían hechos por encargo.

-No me digas -Finstock estaba mirando a dos niños -Ese de ahí es Isaac Lahey Jr y ese Jackson Whittemore Jr.

-No -El niño de ricitos dorados negó rápidamente -Soy Dylan, Dylan Lahey.

-Y yo Ken -El otro rubio sonrió tan grande que parecía a punto de romperse -Y él es Svenie, somos Kesvenie.

-Kesvenie -Dijo el niño pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla al otro niño.

-Interesante -Finstock caminó hacia la cocina con su esposo -Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

-La pelirroja es de Lydia Martin y las dos niñas de cabello rizado de Erica Reyes -Greenberg le colocó las manos a cada lado de su cadera -Los dos pelirrojos son de Ethan y Danny y el niño que parece fantasma es de Peter Hale.

-¿Y los demás?

-De Derek y Stiles -Greenberg movió un poco la cabeza para ver a los niños. Eran demasiados, su casa no estaba fabricada para albergar tanta gente -No se van a quedar a dormir.

Fue claro como Finstock respiró aliviado y avisó que iba a ir a ducharse.

Fue un error creer que esa sería la única vez. Antes de que acabara el año ya había llevado a su hijo a la piscina de los Whittemore en seis ocasiones, cinco a la casa de los Martin, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que fue a la casa Goldstein y obviamente ni siquiera iba a perder tiempo intentando saber si su hijo dormía más días en su casa que en la Stilinski Hale.

El siguiente cumpleaños de Kenzie llegaron sin invitación con regalos, una tarta con forma de K y gorritos de colores.

-Tú eres el del cumpleaños -Edward se paró sobre una silla y le acomodó el sombrerito más grande de todos -Listo, Aitana tiene las velitas.

-¿Cuántos cumples? -La niña se acomodó su cabello perfectamente peinado y sacó la caja de velitas de distintos colores.

-Ocho -Kenzie habló despacito.

-Ocho -Jesper abrió grandes los ojos -¿Oíste Charlie? Eso es genial, mi hermano Mick tiene más de ocho y hace cosas genioasombrosas -El niño parecía a punto de explotar con toda su emoción -Es genial tener ocho, yo quiero tener ocho ¿Verdad, Ken?

Kenzie estuvo un poco nervioso al principio hasta que se dio cuenta que era real, que esas mini personas habían hecho eso para él y lo estaban invitando a hacer una pijamada en la casa Stilinski Hale.

-Dormiremos en almohadones y tomaremos chocolate tibio, Derpops hace el mejor chocolate tibio -Jared parecía estar hablando de algo mucho más interesante.

-Anda, Kenzie.

Kenzie miró a Greenberg con sus ojitos escondidos tras sus gafas -¿Puedo, papi?

-Si puedes -Greenberg le acomodó el cabello negro.

-Un hurra por Kenzie -Gritó la pequeña hija de Lydia y Aiden.

-¡Hurra! -Todos lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo y Greenberg tuvo que intervenir para alejarlos a todos antes de que su hijo comenzara a asustarse.

-Cuidado -Skandar Stilinski lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos, protegiéndole la cabeza -No sean bruscos, le pudieron hacer daño.

-Venga, Key -Jay le dio un golpecito a su hermano gemelo con el puño -Fue sólo un abrazo.

-Pues tengan más cuidado -Skandar le acomodó los lentes a Kenzie -¿Estás bien?

Y eso solamente había sido el principio. Un día se despertó y se dio cuenta que ya no era un niño el que dormía en la habitación de al lado, era un adolescente recién operado de la vista con un novio sobreprotector que le había comprado más de una docena de gafas para que pudiera combinarlas con cualquier atuendo.

-Invité a Skandar a cenar -Kenzie ocupó la silla vacía -También a Ed y Tony.

-¿Y los demás no van a venir?

-No -Kenzie comenzó a reír -Pero vamos a ir a cenar el fin de semana, por cierto, en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Aitana y queremos ir a Nueva York a festejarlo con ella.

-No -Finstock negó.

-Creo que es una buena idea -Greenberg miró a su hijo mientras envolvía otra papa en aluminio.

Greenberg y Finstock tuvieron otra pelea de miradas. Un tira y afloja donde ninguno quería ceder hasta que Finstock resopló y miró a su hijo.

-Pero te vas a cuidar mucho, Kenz y nos vas a llamar, por lo menos, cada cinco horas.

-Claro que sí, papá -Kenzie le sonrió y volvió a tomar su móvil para responderle un mensaje a su novio, porque no importaba que tanto se fueran a ver, ellos siempre estaban hablando. -Por cierto -Kenzie los miró a ambos -Eddie trae helado de mora para el postre.

 

Esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir, se encontró con que Greenberg tenía razón. Si siempre seguían haciendo ese juego de ayudar a no romper y ayudar a reparar seguirían juntos hasta el final de sus días. En ese momento, mientras lo veía leer con una lamparita decidió que salir huyendo de Beacon Hills solamente para estar con él valió toda la pena del mundo y si tenía que hacerlo de nuevo lo seguiría haciendo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
